Complications
by Ask Me About Fiolee
Summary: All sweet things with a pinch of salt. Relationships have their bumbs too but when they come along is it better to avoid or work them out? Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Me? Married? Yeah right, Cake! I think you've been spending too much time with Mocro." Fionna laughed at her sister's asking of her future. Cake then shook her head and sighed, "Whatever you say hun." And with that, the feline was off, leaving for a date with Lord monocromicorn.

Little did Fionna know that a certain vampire was sneaking in as they spoke, hurt by her words slightly he left. Not wanting to talk to her or see her after that he even went to lengths to avoid her phone calls that night. He shouldn't care, right? It should be no surprise that she wouldn't want to settle down and get married, I mean she was only nineteen right?

Wrong.

Marshall took a little red box out of his pocket and threw it against the wall, "God DAMMIT!" Marshall shouted at nobody, Shwabelle jumping off the bed and running off when he did so. "Why can't I just- Ugh!" It took him three months to work up the courage to even go to the lengths of getting the ring, Marshall Lee may not be the nicest or work incredibly hard on the things he does but when it came to Fionna… Oh god, when it came to Fionna he was a mess. Going to extra heights just to make sure everything was perfect for a simple picnic, rushing to her house the minute the twilight enveloped the sky, even staying at her house when she was sick. That's been his routine for a long time now, along with casual teasers and hot makeout sessions but, nobody wants to hear about that…

After his phone rang for the tenth time that night, he gave up, covering his head with a pillow and thinking of what could have happened, the best and worst scenarios. Top at the list was if she said yes, they would live a nice happy life together, and Fionna would die leaving Marshall with a bitter sweet memory and maybe if he was lucky, a child.

Coming in at second would be if she was to say yes and get married, Fionna eventually asking him to turn her and they could live a long immortal life together. Marshall shook his head at the thought, he couldn't put her through that, the pain and suffering of losing her friends and family having nothing left in the world but him.

And then of course there was the option of not asking her, eventually breaking up, and not even having a friendship left. That's definitely the worst one. Another outcome being He does ask her and she rejects him, but it's pretty much the same thing.

Marshall sighed and decided he's had enough for one day, within the first two hours of darkness; he was too emotionally drained to continue. Floating off his bed he strips his over shirt, leaving it on the ground and unbuckles his belt, slipping off his pants and hanging them up. "Oh Fio… why are you so difficult."

Through the night Marshall lay in his bed figuring what to do now, play with his thoughts. Eventually the sun began to rise and he didn't feel like facing this anymore so he just tried to fall asleep, and as easy as that sounds, it didn't really work. He got up floating down to his kitchen, finally eating something after his night of torture. "I should probably eat more regularly…" He grumbled, annoyed at his lack of food.

He eventually found a suitable apple and some strawberry soda, and with a sigh he turned on a movie, a classic that he simply loved… even though it was hundreds of years older than he was but, It was Detroit Rock City. Classic movie with classic rock, and I guess it was the fondness of KISS it's self that made him watch the movie in the first place but It was a grade A movie either way.

He woke up several hours later to a loud knocking at his door, looking to his screen to see that the movie was long over he walked to rewind before going to answer his door.

"Marshall?" Fionna called, causing the vampire to stop in his tracks.

He took a deep breath and opened the door casually, leaning on the door frame and looking down at the young human. "Yes?"

"Marshall you didn't answer my calls last night... I was…. Worried." She blushed at her thoughts and the realization of Marshall's missing clothes. It wasn't the first time she's seen him like this but honestly, it's not something she could really get used to. "Listen Fi, I wasn't in the mood, kay?" He sighs and rolls his eyes, unable to really look at her full on.

"Marshall… What's wrong?" Making an advance to take hold of his arm and make him look at her. "Fionna it's nothing okay just some… Family shit." He grumbled, usually at a time like this he'd stuff his hands in his pockets, but seeing as he couldn't do that he just left the room, Fionna standing on the porch.

Quickly floating into his room and picking up the ring box, Marshall brought it to his heart. Guarding it as if that's the thing keeping him alive, the ring, the proposal, no... It was in fact Fionna.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna peeked through his bedroom door, "Marshall?" She pushed softly. Marshall stayed facing the wall, he knew she would follow him, but what to do with the box? At first instinct he stuffed it down the front of his underwear, looking down at the new bulge with dismay he turned, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "What?"

A darkened shade of red flushed the blonde girl's cheeks as he turned around, not that she was looking at it in particular but, something about his underwear caught her eye. "M-Mar-"

With a groan he adjusted himself, moving to the bed and sitting down with a deadpan stare directed at Fionna, "Listen Fi, I don't know what exactly what's going on in your head but I'm sick of it."

"What?" Completely caught off guard at the change of attitude, "What are you talking about Marshall?" Taking the chance to fully enter the room and stare blankly at the vampire king, what was going on?

"You know damn well Fionna." He growled, fed up with the mixed signals and mind tricks she pushed on him. "I can't take your petty games." Looking up to her, a spark of pain and anger in his eyes, "I can't be with you if you don't love me."

"Marshall Lee, tell me what's going on, what are you talking about I-" Cut off by his full yell she was taken aback, "Fionna, You know damned well what you're doing to me!" A sharp shaky inhale brought him to a pause, gathering his thoughts and processing the words to say.

"No I don't, and if you have the nerve to keep yelling at me and not even let me know _what_ you're mad at me for than-" She paused, annoyed at the situation as a whole, why was he doing this now? Holding her head in her hands she got lost in her thoughts, asking questions about what she might have done, what she did. "Than what, Fionna?" Marshall ground out, anxious to her next words.

Her voice lowered considerably, "Than… Maybe this relationship was a waste…" Turning her back to him and walking to the door, "I think I'll just leave now." With a pang of guilt Marshall let her leave, a choked call sitting in the back of his throat.

"No… FUCK!" He yelled, he didn't mean for her to go, break up with him and leave him behind, it was a comment made under hurt and disappointment. Marshall was in love with the human heroine of Aaa and he could do nothing to prove it to her, not after this, not now.

He knew she couldn't have been too far away, maybe not even out of his house yet but he couldn't help letting out a pained scream, short and heart breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

The sad part was, she heard him moan, heard him yell out profanity, she even waited to see if he would come after her. He didn't. With a pained sob she ran home, leaving Marshall sitting half naked in his bed fighting away the tempting tears that threaten spilling from his eyelids.

"Why?" He mumbled, stupidly getting red with anger, frustration, and sadness. Why would she say something like that and get so upset when he gets pissed? He knew that question would hang over his head for a damn long time. Placing the ring box on his side table and sinking into his sheets before pondering, why she'd gotten upset, if she'd ever return, what it would take to mend their relationship, if he could ever muster up enough courage to propose- if he even got the chance. With a deep sigh he pulls his black comforter up to his nose.

Then it hits him like one of Fionna's uppercuts, _she didn't know he was there. _Shooting up out of his bed, nearly hitting the ceiling after and scaring his cat away, he grabbed the ring box and flew right out his window. It wasn't until he was outside his cave and already whispering his sun shield that he realized he was in boxers.

It took him a few minutes at most to dress, look himself over, run a comb through his hair and securely tuck the ring in his front pocket. Looking himself over once more before he leaves, he slipped on a white V-neck and some jeans, with a last minute decision of a black vest and black boots instead of his usual converse. Rushing out the door and through the cave of the mouth he winced at the sun's brightness and cursed himself for relying on simple magic instead of something that could shade him as well.

It didn't take Marshall long before he arrived at the familiar tree fort, peeking in Fionna's bedroom window just to have a hard pang of guilt hit him. There laying on a mound of pelts atop a bed was the girl that made the last thousand years of living worthwhile, Fionna. Laying on her bed crying, probably wondering what she did wrong.

Slowly inching the window open and slipping in and melting into the shadows, simply observing her for the moment. She felt the change of temperature and change in the room, lifting her head up looking directly at the window that was now open. "H-hello?" She choked out, "Who's there? And you better make this easy I'm not in the mood." She grabbed her sword looking around the room before groaning and standing up.

She advances towards the window and closes it, inching her way to a gap between the wall and wardrobe, Marshall floating up against the ceiling for safe measure. She pokes her sword from the floor to the ceiling, drifting dangerously close to Marshall before giving up and thinking it as nothing but patting the silver dagger strapped to her thigh for safe measure.

Marshall gulped hard, remembering the powerful dagger that burnt his skin, he remembered the day he found out about it too.

_Sitting in FIonna's living room, Cake fortunately not home Marshall made the first move, running his hand up her side while they were watching an old musical he'd seen a thousand times. Drifting a bit under her shirt with a pathetic attempt at stopping him, he moved his hands to her mid-thigh running up when- "FUCK!" Fionna jumped in surprise, "What is it?" He grabbed his own hand and doubled over in pain, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He yelled out, obviously not thinking past his new found burning hand. _

_She lifted her skirt on the left side to reveal a silver dagger, __**Pure**__ silver. "This?" She asked, trying to be calm over her hysterical boyfriend. "YES THAT! WHAT THE HELL FIONNA?! SILVER?!" Her eyes widened and she took it and it's home off of her leg, throwing it to the side for good measure, "W-well I didn't know! You've touched silver before!"  
"NOT PURE! DAMNIT CAN YOU JUST GET ME SOME ICE OR SOMETHING!?" He groaned, sighing eventually as the ice was set on his hand. "Thank you." He mumbled, tired annoyed by his pain. Fionna sat next to him, rubbing his back in sympathy with a sorry look on her face, "I won't wear it around you okay? I just had it for emergencies… It's supposed to be really powerful stuff." Marshall turned his head with a glare that could scare someone white as a piece of paper, "I hadn't noticed."_

With a shudder he watches her lay down and figures it's as good a time as any to make an entrance slowly descending into the little light in the room coming from the window he clears his throat, "Fionna?"


End file.
